


Conference Weekend

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bladder Control, Omorashi, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Tony Stark, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: In which, Tony takes Peter with him to a weekend conference and learns a lot about his protege's bathroom habits.  As it often does, this one ends in sleepy cuddles.





	Conference Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I can't decide if I'm happy with this one or not but I put a lot of hours into is so... what the hell, I'm gonna post it anyway.

It was early Saturday morning when Tony confidently walked into Parker's apartment. He was set to take Peter with him to a conference across the state. It wasn't really much of a drive but the whole event lasted two days and he decided it would be easiest to just go ahead and get a hotel room. Knowing the kind of trouble Peter managed to get himself into _on a regular basis_ , he immediately decided that they would be _sharing_ a hotel room. Two queens sized beds _in one room_. Hardly his typical overnight accommodations but he wasn't about to let the kid sneak off during the night under his watch.

 

Waltzing through the front door, he found Peter sitting at the table with a glass of orange juice and a bowl of cereal.  "Hey, Kid.  You all packed up and ready to go?"

 

"Of course, Mr. Stark!  My bag's on the couch over there.  I think I've got everything.", he replied hesitantly as he downed the rest of his juice in one large gulp.  He and Tony had only been working in the lab together for a few months and was much more comfortable around the man than he used to be.  However, there were still times that the man's presence left him feeling flustered and knowing that he was about to spend an _entire weekend_ with him, _in the same hotel room_ , currently had him feeling beyond nervous.

 

"Good.  Now, hurry up.  I want to get out of here before the real traffic starts.", he said as he watched the boy jump out of his chair to take care of his dishes.  "Come on, go grab your stuff... wait, do you need to pee or something before we go?  I'm _not_ stopping."

 

"Oh, um... yeah, okay.  I'll be right back.", Peter said with a blush to his cheeks.  He didn't _really_ feel like he needed to go but decided he should _probably_  at least try to squeeze out what little pee might be in his bladder.  He tended to need to use the bathroom frequently and being anxious, like right now, only exasperated the problem.  

 

The second he returned, Tony was clapping his hand on his back and ushering him out of the apartment and into the car.  "How long will it take to get there?", Peter asked shyly.  The promise of no bathroom breaks had him on edge and he wanted to get an idea of what he was in for.  

 

"About three and a half hours if we don't hit any traffic", the man said with a smile.  That didn't sound too bad, Peter thought.  He sometimes went _about_ that long between classes at school, however, he also wasn't typically this nervous at school.  All he could do was hope for the best because if Tony said he wasn't stopping then Peter wasn't even going to ask.

 

The first two hours went well.  Tony, noticing how tense the boy was, handed him a schedule of events for the conference and started asking questions to help loosen him up.  Soon, Peter was eagerly discussing the subjects he found most interesting and Tony was answering all of _his questions_.  Then, all of a sudden the juice from his breakfast and the water he'd been compulsively sipping was starting to cause him problems.  He needed to pee.  It wasn't bad but now that he'd acknowledged it, his bladder was persistently reminding him that it would like to be emptied as soon as possible.  Remembering that Tony had clearly stated that he wasn't stopping, Peter just crossed his legs and looked out the window.  

 

At some point, Tony must have finally noticed because he looked at him and said, "We should be there in twenty minutes."  Only it didn't sound like a sympathetic opportunity for him to speak up,  it sounded more like a _declaration_ and so Peter remained cross-legged and silent.  Just nodding his head in response.  Then, when the twenty minutes were up and the hotel came into veiw, Peter let out a sigh of relief because that meant he could go to the bathroom soon.  

 

As soon as Tony, pulled up to the curb to hand the keys over to the valet and allow the porter to grab there bags, Peter was shifting from foot to foot beside him as his full bladder continued to press him for relief.  "Can I go inside now? I need to use the bathroom.", he urgently whispered to his mentor.

 

"Just a minute, Kiddo, This isn't exactly the Holiday Inn, they aren't going to let you get past the front desk until we're all checked in.", Tony answered matter of factly causing Peter to groan. He was so close to being able to pee that his bladder was getting impatient.  He hoped this wouldn't take long but thankfully Tony seemed to be paying attention because as soon as they got inside he was calling Peter over to the front desk with him.  "Hi, Tony Stark.  I'm here to check in but the kid here needs to use the restroom first.  Do you mind?", he asked politely.  The lady seemed hesitant at first, it was clearly against policy but as one would expect, she easily bent to Tony's will.  Peter was nothing but grateful when the woman handed him a keycard pointed him towards the closest bathroom. 

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

After putting their things in the room and eating a quick lunch they were leaving for the conference hall.  Peter had severely underestimated the size of the venue as well as the number of attendees and the large crowd made his chest clench with anxiety.  Stepping slightly closer to Tony, he took a deep breath and walked in.  He was there as Tony's intern, his protegee, he wasn't going to act like a whiney child.  

 

Though the anxiety stayed with him the entire time, he eventually found himself interested in some of the displays.  He was particularly engaged with an interactive model when he felt the first twinge in his bladder.   Sighing, he turned around to tell Tony that he needed a quick bathroom break but the man seemed to have wandered off without him.  Or at least that's what he thought because he didn't see him anywhere.  The sudden feeling of being lost exacerbated his need and without warning the feeling in his bladder when from annoying to urgent.  Scanning the crowd, which all of a sudden felt larger than it was, Peter started to panic.  "Mr. Stark?", he called quietly at first.  Then after a few steps, he tried again.  "Mr. Stark!?"  Still nothing.  He ran a few strides and looked both ways down the aisle.  He was about to shout out the man's name again when a hand abruptly landed heavily on his shoulder.

 

"Kid.  I'm right here.  Calm down.  I was standing right beside you at the next booth.", he said with a look that seemed to cross between concern and amusement.

 

"I'm sorry.  I guess I just didn't see you, sir.", he said as his breathing started to even back out.  "Oh, and um, Do you know where the bathroom is, Mr. Stark?", he added quickly.  "I need to pee."

 

"Yeah.  Sure, I'll  walk with you.", the man said kindly.  He didn't think it was a great idea to get separated from the kid again at the moment.  Clearly, that had spooked the kid quite a bit.   "If you can't find me again at some point, just text me, yeah?  Shouting my name everywhere isn't really going to help you any.  It's loud in there.", he said with a smile.  

 

Peter just nodded.  All of his concentration was going towards keeping his hyperactive bladder under control.  "How much further _is_ the bathroom, sir?"

 

"Is it really that bad already, Kiddo?  We've only been here an hour."  When Peter didn't acknowledge him he continued.  "It's right through those doors.  Not much further."

 

The problem was that Peter didn't really want to tell Tony that he usually went pee every two and a half to three hours depending on how much he'd had to drink.  It was actually somewhat surprising that the man had never noticed that before.  He would generally run to the bathroom first thing when he got to the lab and make regular visits thereafter until it was time to leave. 

 

As soon as the men's room door came into sight, Peter started to jog ahead happy to see that there wasn't any kind of a line.  Once he had relieved himself and washed his hands he stepped out to find Tony leaning against the wall typing something into his phone.  "Thank you, sir.", he whispered quietly as he approached his mentor.

 

"Not a problem, Kid."

 

Some hours later, when Peter was just starting to think that he would need another trip to the bathroom soon, Tony started heading that way without prompting.  Pausing in the corridor outside of the exhibit hall, where it was less noisy, the man turned to Peter.  "The Keynote Speech starts at eight but I'd like to be in the hall by seven.  We should probably go grab some dinner, but first, I need to use the restroom.  You can wait right here.  I'll be back in a minute."

 

"I need to go to.", Peter replied quickly as he straightened himself up to keep in stride with his mentor.  

 

"Alright, well come on, then.", he said as he looked the boy over.  While he hadn't used the restroom since they'd left the hotel, Peter had gone a couple of hours ago.  The tried to think back if that was something that was normal for the kid but he'd never really had any reason to pay attention to the boy's bathroom habits.  

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

They managed to finish a quick dinner and be in the dining hall where the speeches were to be given by seven just as Tony had wanted.  They went over to the bar where Tony ordered a glass of wine and got Peter a virgin version of some slushy sort of fruit drink.  After that, they mingled around, which made Peter feel rather exposed so he was more than happy when the man finally settled them down at a small table to wait for the presentation to begin.   

 

Of course the second the lights dimmed for the speeches to start his bladder decided that it was time to be emptied again.  Sighing, Peter resigned himself to his discomfort.  He didn't want to miss any of the speakers.  Especially the keynote and he really didn't want all eyes on him when he had to push through the crowd to get to the toilet.  Besides, it was only supposed to be a two-hour presentation.  Surely he could handle that.

 

Except he couldn't.  By the third speech, he had to pee so bad that his leg was relentlessly bouncing in his seat.  A few moments later, Tony was reaching under the table and resting his hand on the jittering leg.  "Stop it, Kid.  You're shaking the whole table.", he whispered.

 

" _I need to go to the bathroom,_ Mr. Stark.", Peter whispered back.

 

Tony watched the boy as best he could in the dim lighting for a moment or two and sighed.  Looking around him, the tables were really close together and the only light in the room was that which was falling towards the stage.  Seeing as they were towards the front, getting to the exit would be like navigating through a maze.  "Can you get there by yourself?", he asked quietly.  When Peter shrugged his shoulder's Tony pressed on.  "Do you want me to walk with you to do you think you can hold it for another forty minutes or so?"  

 

While Peter's bladder was demanding that he go right this minute, he really didn't want Tony to think that he needed to accompany him.  He wasn't a child.  "I can go by myself.", he mumbled under his breath as he started to scoot his chair out but as he did so, the back of his chair hit the back of the chair behind him.  This caused the person in it to turn around and look in his direction.  From there it _felt like_ the entire room's eyes were burning into him and he quickly sat back down.  "Never mind.  I can wait.", he said as he dropped back down into his chair and hid his face in his arms on the table.  _He really needed to go._

 

Not really sure what else to do, Tony put his hand on the boy's shoulder.  "Come on, Kid.  Let's go.  You can use the restroom and I'll get another glass of wine.  We can just stand in the back to listen to the rest."

 

Peter nodded his head and carefully pushed his chair out again.  He was glad it was dark because he had to cross his legs briefly as he pushed his chair back it.  Tony must have been watching him though because he had his hand on his shoulder seconds later, quickly guiding him through the twisted path that the assortment to tables created.  "Go, go, go, Kid.", he said once they reached the back of the room.  "It's right outside these doors to the right.  I'll be at the bar."

 

At first, Peter wasn't even sure he would make it to the bathroom, his bladder was screaming.  Inside the men's room door, he skittered up to the first urinal and got his pants undone just in time.  He'd had to go so badly that he actually sighed when he finally made his release.  Someone inside one of the stalls must have heard him because they started snickering.  Peter's cheeks heated up just a bit.  He hadn't meant to draw attention to his situation like that. 

 

After quickly washing his hands he went and found Tony who was sipping on a second glass of wine.  "Do you want another drink?", he asked quietly since they were between speakers at the moment.  Peter definitely declined _that_ and took a seat on a nearby couch.  It had only been one day and he'd already nearly peed himself three times.  

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Back at the hotel, they were entering into the part of the trip that Peter was the most worried about.  Sleeping in the same room as Tony.  He was incredibly worried about keeping his mentor awake.  It wasn't uncommon for him to have trouble falling asleep and when he did he often ended up talking in his sleep or have nightmares.  That and getting up in the middle of the night to pee was sort of par for the course.  

 

Tony had Peter get ready for bed first, mostly because he was pretty sure the boy needed to pee again but if the generally nervous aura he was giving off was any indication.  That wasn't the case but he had no way of knowing that. 

 

Once Peter had returned from the bathroom, Tony smiled.  The kid was dressed in an oversized T-shirt and Star Wars pajama shorts.  "You look comfy.", he said with a sly grin but Peter just ducked his head in return, diving into the bed by the window, since Tony had claimed the one beside the bathroom.  He occurred to him that he could ask the man if they could switch but he decided against it.

 

Once they were both in bed, it was nearing midnight and Tony snapped the lights out.  Peter rustled around in the sheets for a few seconds before he spoke.  "What are we doing tomorrow, Mr. Stark?", he asked quietly in the man's directions.  

 

"You know what we're doing tomorrow.", Tony laughed in amusement.  "I'm offering those two seminars on clean energy and you're coming with me."

 

"Yeah but after that.  Then what?", Peter asked.

 

Tony sighed and rolled over so he could face Peter's direction.  "I haven't planned that far ahead, Kid."

 

"Oh, so you don't know?", he replied with slight trepidation.

 

Noticing the change in the boy's tone, Tony decided to humor him for a moment.  "That's what ' _I haven't planned that far ahead'_  usually means...  Why do you ask?"

 

"I just wondered...", Peter mumbled towards his pillow.  He could hear Tony rolling over again when another question popped into his head. "When are we leaving?"

 

"You're tired of me already?", Tony grumbled slightly.  He was actually tired for once and he was going to have to deal with _people_ the next day.

 

"Of, course not.  It was just asking.", Peter retorted in near horror.  _As if he could ever be tired of being around Tony Stark._

 

Sighing again, he moved on to answer the original query so that he could go to sleep.  "We're leaving tomorrow evening after the awards banquet.  We'll be at the tower around midnight"

 

"Do you know what--", Peter started but Tony cut him off.

 

"--Kid!  Go to sleep."

 

Clamping his mouth shut with an audible clank of his teeth, Peter tried to find a comfortable position in the bed.  He wasn't sure he could sleep yet but he didn't want to pester Tony any more than he already had so he tried to close his eyes but they wouldn't stay shut.  On the spur of the moment, he decided he would quietly get up to get a drink of water.  He had a bottle on the dresser so he wouldn't even have to turn on the lights.  

 

He tiptoed across the room and went to pick up the bottle but when he did, it tipped over with a quiet thunk.  It wasn't loud but it made it obvious that he was up and that was enough for Tony to feel the need to address him again.  "Kid... what are you doing?"

 

"Getting some water, Mr. Stark", he replied nervously as he scurried back over to his bed.  Tony didn't say anything else so he cracked the bottle open and took several long drinks before returning it to his bedside and trying again to fall asleep.  

 

It didn't take long for him to realize what part of his problem was, he'd left his little secret in his bag.  At this point, he hoped the man was asleep and he could sneak over to his bag to retrieve the small stuffed rabbit he'd packed without notice.  However, when he started unzipping the bag he heard his mentor groan and huff.  " _What are you doing now, Kid_?"

 

"I forgot something in my bag, sir.", he grumbled, not really wanting to talk about it.  He wasn't stupid.  Most teenagers _did no_ t sleep with stuffed toys.

 

"Fine but I _swear to God_ you better not get out of that bed again.  _Go. To. Sleep_.", Tony groused from across the room.

 

Peter leaped back into the bed and his the small rabbit under the covers.   He tried to be as still and quiet as possible but now there was another problem.  He'd been up long enough, now that he needed to pee and Tony had seemed rather adamant that he didn't get out of bed again.  It was after one and he didn't actually think he could wait until morning but he was going to at least try to hold it until he was _sure_ the man was _really_ asleep.  

 

The anxiety that came with not wanting to get caught out of bed again was making it seem like his bladder was filling up faster than it should be.  Then again, maybe it was the bottle of water he's chugged not too long ago.  Either way, the situation was becoming unbearable and he could tell by the way Tony was still occasionally readjusting his sheets that he wasn't actually sleeping yet.  What he didn't realize was how much he was moving around in his own sheets as he tried to keep his bursting bladder contained.  

 

The rustling of the sheets in the bed beside him was enough to Keep Tony awake and when the noise didn't cease after several minutes he was able to put it together.  "Quit squirming and go to use the restroom.", Tony whined from across the room, startling a small leak out of Peter.

 

"I'm not _squirming._ ", Peter gasped out as he used his hands to help clinch the offending muscles.  

 

"Do you need to pee?", Tony asked with an eyebrow quirked despite the fact that no one could see it.

 

"Well, yeah.. but--."

 

"--Then  _I was right_ and _you are_  squirming.  _Just go to the bathroom._ ", he said in defeat.  All he wanted to do was to go sleep for Christ's sake.

 

Even with permission, he was apprehensive.  "You told me not to get up again."

 

" _Just go_!", the man said in frustration causing Peter to jump up out of the bed and dart into the bathroom, flipping the light switch on as he ran.  

 

As he slowly returned to the room he murmured a quiet apology on the way back to his bed.  "It's fine, Kid.", the man breathed out out.  "Do you think you can sleep now?"

 

"Maybe. I'm sorry."

 

"Is there anything I can do to help?  Do you need me to put some kind of music on or something?"

 

"Can I turn a light on?", he asked quietly.  Nothing like admitting that you're afraid of the dark to a _literal superhero_.  Between that and the fact that he needed to sleep with a bunny rabbit, he was feeling a little disheartened with himself at the moment.  This was rapidly becoming one of the worst nights of his life.

 

"You need a light on to get to sleep?", the man asked without judgment.  Goodness knows there had plenty of nights where he'd preferred to keep the lights up.

 

"It helps.", was all he answered before Tony was quietly crossing the room to turn on the bathroom light.  Then, with a sigh, Peter was finally ready to go to bed.

 

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

The next day after some careful thought, Tony was much more attentive to Peter's demeanor.  He didn't guess he'd ever realized how _anxious_ the kid was... _or how often he needed to pee..._ but then again, he was a kid, he supposed that was normal.  Even if, said kid, was nearly as tall as he was.  

 

The morning had started out on the wrong foot as Tony woke up first and went straight into the shower.  This had lead to a serious predicament when Peter woke up moments later in critical need of the now closed off toilet.   The second Tony had dressed and stepped out he'd realized his blunder because Peter was waiting directly outside the door, practically pushing past him in the doorway while uttering rapid apologies because he _needed to go_.  

 

The rest of the morning had been fairly uneventful.  Tony gave his first seminar and Peter sat in the front row to listen.  He loved watching his mentor in his element.  Once it was over he stayed in his seat since the second seminar he was to give, was back to back with the first.  The original set of attendees started to file out and soon another set was filing in.  By the middle of the second round of slides, Peter was losing some of his concentration because he _really_ needed to pee.  _Maybe_ the cup of free coffee hadn't been his _best choice_... but the caffeine had sounded nice at the time.

 

What he didn't realize was that Tony had completely caught on to his bathroom habits in the last twenty-four hours and could see the boy tensing in his seat.  He kept a close eye on him for the remainder of his presentation.  It was obvious that by the time he'd gotten to the last slide that Peter was beyond desperate for a bathroom so before he started the Q&A he took the opportunity to lean over and whisper in the boy's ear.  "There's a restroom outside this door and to the left.  Why don't you go ahead and go and then come straight back here."  Peter gave something of a neck jerking nod and shuffled out of the room.

 

Being extremely careful about how much liquid he took in, Peter got through the rest of the day without any more obvious situations.  Then again, it seemed like Tony was intentionally pointing out every restroom they walked past in the conference hall.  He was starting to wonder if the man had him figured out.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

By the time they made it to the banquet, Peter had all but decided that Tony did, in fact, have him figured out.  Mostly because as they headed towards the large room where dinner was to be served he paused outside of a bathroom.  "I know we just went but you might want to try to go again.  This is a four-course meal, we'll be in there for a while and _I know_ you don't like to get up in the middle of things."

 

Peter blushed but didn't deny it and darted in to make sure that his bladder was completely emptied before they started into the long awards banquet. 

 

The problem, Peter soon realized, with a four-course dinner was how hard it was to limit how much you drank with it.  When they took three hours spreading out a salad, soup, an entre, and a dessert, it was hard to _not_  continuously sip at your drink even when you _were trying_ to be conscious of it.  As such by dessert, his bladder was adamantly demanding release.  Finally unable to take the constant pressure any more he looked over at his mentor who was currently chatting with the scientist on his other side.  _Great_ , he couldn't exactly interrupt them so he crossed his legs under the table and waited for a pause in their discussion.  

 

By the time that happened, he was nearly red in the face from trying to hold it all in.  He quickly tapped Tony on the shoulder to get his attention and the man only had to take one look at him to know what was going on.  "You'll have to excuse us.  I need to have a quick word with my intern.", he said politely to the rest of the table as he wiped his hands and placed his napkin delicately onto the table beside his half-eaten tart.

 

Peter was both grateful and mortified that he didn't have to say anything.  That meant that it was obvious and everyone at the table probably knew where they were actually going.  Not having the energy to be properly embarrassed he murmured a quiet thanks to the man as they hurried towards the men's room.  He was taken slightly by surprise when the man followed him in and saddled up to a urinal to get some relief of his own.  It wasn't an urgent need like Peter's but he figured he may as well go ahead and take care of it while they were there.

 

Returning to the table, Peter was still slightly pink in the cheeks but even he couldn't deny how much better the small slice of chocolate cake he'd been picking at tasted when he was no longer trying to manage a swollen bladder.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

As the kid finished off, what had to be his third glass since the banquet started, Tony knew there was going to be no getting out of at least one stop on the way back to Manhattan.  Especially when the kid had desperately needed to go before the meal was even over. 

 

As the man was finishing up his farewells Peter was dwelling on the ride ahead of them.  The idea of Tony's no stops policy was seemed even more daunting that it had on the way there.  So, when an arm wrapped around his shoulders and started to pull him towards the exit he hesitated.  "W-wait.  I should maybe go to the bathroom again before we leave...", muttered quietly.  He'd just gone to the bathroom not half an hour before but he was _worried_.

 

Tony loosened his grip and let the boy go.  When the kid returned to his side, looking decidedly both tired and anxious he leaned in to whisper in his ear.  "Hey, don't worry about.  If you need to stop, we'll stop.  Yeah?"  Peter nodded but that didn't alleviate his unease.  Mostly because he knew the man was humoring him and that didn't make him feel any less comfortable with asking for a break.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

The majority of the ride was fine.  In fact, Peter mostly just slept while Tony hummed along to the radio.  When he did wake up, they were two hours into the three-hour trip and it didn't take long for him to realize what exactly had woken him up.  His bladder was filled to the brim and begging for permission to empty.  He glanced at Tony who didn't seem to realize he was awake yet and tried to straighten himself up in the seat.  When he did pressure in his abdomen increased and he involuntarily hissed through his teeth.  _This was bad_.

 

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty.  Have a good nap?"

 

"I guess.", Peter breathed out.  Then, he spent the next twenty minutes debating whether or not he should tell the man about his current plight.  Eventually he opted to just tiptoe around it.  "How much further?"  

 

"Just under an hour.  Do you need a break?", he didn't even know why he was asking, the fact that the kid was sporting and overfilled bladder was obvious now that he was looking at him.

 

Beginning to rapidly bounce his leg in the seat  Peter took a deep breath.  "I don't want you to have to stop."

 

 

"Yeah, well, I don't want you to hurt yourself.", Tony returned with a roll of his eyes as he searched for an exit with a twenty-four-hour facility.

 

Peter was now, holding tightly into the armrest as the pressure in his abdomen continued to build.  "You didn't care on the way there."

 

Tony cringed because that statement had made him feel like shit.  He hadn't once considered the kid's needs on the ride to the hotel and probably should have noticed exactly how bad the kid needed to pee _before_ they'd gotten within twenty minutes of the hotel.  He just... didn't know... _"I did care._   I just didn't realize until we were almost to the hotel that you needed anything.  You could have told me."

 

"Well, you said you weren't going to stop.", Peter practically whined.

 

Already making his way over towards an exit, he sighed.  "When it's just me I don't stop.  I shouldn't have said that to you.  I didn't mean to put that much pressure on you."

 

The word pressure just seemed to remind Peter of exactly how much pee he was currently holding and he whimpered ever so quietly before saying anything else.  "Are you going to stop now?"

 

"Of course, there's a gas station on this exit that should be open.", he said as he lurched the car forward to pass a truck and get over to the ramp.  

 

Peter nodded his head and waited for Tony to find him an open bathroom.  It didn't take long and he was hopping out of the car before the man had it all the way in park.  He could hear Tony getting onto him for it in the background but he didn't care right that second.  Having stepped out of the car, gravity was taking its effect and he was afraid he was going to piss himself before he got inside.

 

Darting through the doors, he didn't see a bathroom anywhere in sight so he rushed to the counter.  "Um, where, where's your bathroom, please?" 

 

When the young man behind the counter apologized and told him that the bathroom was for employees only he started to tear up a bit.  He considered asking for an application but decided that he would be better served by running back out to the car to ask Tony to find him another gas station.

 

Running as fast as his quaking bladder would allow up to the passenger's side of the car, he swung the door open.  His sudden appearance making Tony jump.  "What happened Kiddo?"

 

"He won't let me go because I don't work there.  We need to find another one.", he said trying to wipe away the impending tears with ferocity as he relentlessly danced in place. 

 

"Can you wait that long?", he asked with a legitimate concern.

 

Peter took a deep breath because this was going to be hard to admit.  "No."

 

"Then let's go.", Tony said making his way out of the car and into the building, yanking his glasses off of his face once he was in front of the counter.  He looked pissed.  "Evening sir", he started a powerful air about him.  The way the young man's eyebrows shot into his hairline meant that he obviously knew who he was now dealing with. Good. " _As you can see_ my kid is in dire need of the facilities and it has been brought to my attention that you denied him access.  While I understand that your establishment has that legal right, I would like to ask that you perhaps reconsider your stance." He hissed the last part threateningly through his teeth as Peter continued to fidget beside him.

 

The guy behind the counter, who couldn't have been any older than nineteen started to fumble.  "I, uh, I can't do that sir, It's, it's not my policy.  My boss--"

 

"--I'm sure your boss will _love it_ when he finds out that _Tony Stark_ has gone all over social media to express his distaste for this enterprise and said policy... not to mention the fact that I'm five seconds from letting my kid, take a leak right on the side of your building... I can certainly afford the fines."  

 

Peter's eyes grew wide as Tony issued the last threat.  While he had to go bad enough to do just that he really didn't want to.  He would much prefer a toilet.  Thankfully, the employee gave in and started to lead the way through a dank back room to a small bathroom that smelled of mildew.  Despite the offensive smell and ominous look of the bathroom in general, Peter dashed inside.  He attempted to slam the door behind him, however, his efforts were a miss and Tony ended up having to close it for him as he was already unzipping his pants.  

 

When Peter exited he felt much lighter and suddenly extremely embarrassed about not only the situation he'd allowed himself to get into but also at the fact that Tony had called him 'his kid'... _twice_.  He tried to push that feeling aside in favor of gratitude.  "Thanks... and... I'm sorry.", he said as he walked out.  He wanted to say more but he couldn't come up with anything so he didn't.

 

"Nothing for you to be sorry for.  I'm sorry that I didn't just pull off as soon as you woke up.", Tony replied in earnest to which Peter just nodded his head. 

 

Once they were back out into the main part of the store Tony's entire facade changed to one of business again.  He grabbed two water bottles out of the cooler and threw them onto the counter.  "Thank you for your hospitality, please give my regards to your boss.", he said with a wink before putting his hand on Peter's back and leading him out to the car.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

The remainder of the ride was way less stressful and when they finally made it into the tower, Tony dropped himself tiredly onto the couch, pulling Peter onto it with him.  "Come here, you.", he said as he grabbed the boy by the belt loop to tug him towards the seat beside him.  Once the boy flopped down beside him he rubbed his eyes.  "You have fun?"

 

"Mm-hmm", Peter answered in truth.

 

"Good.  I want you to go to more of those with me.", Tony smiled at him.  "Next time, maybe we'll keep the hotel for an extra night, though.  What do you think?"

 

"Maybe.", the boy yawned.  "I'm sorry I was annoying last night, sir... and you know, in the car."

 

"You weren't annoying.  _We might want to work on our communication skills_... but I think next time will go a little better though.", he said in a tiredly.

 

Peter laughed and he laughed with him.  "Yeah, maybe we do..."  Without thinking, he scooted closer to his mentor and dropped his head heavily onto his shoulder.  "I'm tired."

 

"Yeah?", Tony asked with a smile.  "Me too.  Maybe we should go to bed."

 

"Can I ask you something, Mr. Stark?", Peter replied still blinking back the sleepiness in his eyes.

 

"Sure, Kid.  Ask away"

 

Snuggling even more into the man's side.  "Did you mean to call me your kid at the gas station?"

 

Tony froze for a second.  Did he say that?  He must have if the kid was questioning it.  "Uh, yeah, I guess I did.  I mean, I don't think I realized I said it but yeah...  you're my kid.", he stumbled out before taking a change and wrapping an arm around the boy to pull him that much closer.

 

Peter smiled a tired kind of smile and started to sit up only to be yanked back down onto Tony's side.  "Where do you think you're going?  I thought we just established that you're mine."

 

Peter laughed.  "I thought we were going to bed."

 

"Hmm...", Tony hummed.  "I paid a lot of money to have a comfortable couch.  I can sleep right here.", he added toeing off his shoes and propping his feet up on the coffee table.  

 

"Fine.", Peter proclaimed as he kicked his shoes off and pulled his feet up onto the couch so that he could lay his head on the man's lap and practically purred when a callused hand made its way into his hair.  "Goodnight, Mr. Stark."

 

"Tony.  You should call me Tony.", the man reasoned as he continued to scratch at the kid's head.

 

"Okay, well, Goodnight... Tony.", he hesitated as he tested out the new name.

 

"Goodnight, Kiddo."

 


End file.
